


弗朗西斯肯定有问题

by muyouyou



Series: 短打&甜饼 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 玩柯克兰是弗朗西斯的爱好
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 短打&甜饼 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157
Kudos: 5





	弗朗西斯肯定有问题

亚瑟·柯克兰有些焦躁。他对着这篇文献中的免疫荧光染色结果已经看了五分钟了，触控笔在平板上有一下没一下地敲击着，笔记和勾画乱七八糟。现在是晚上十点钟，非常安静，他能听到卫生间里稀里哗啦的水声，暖风机轰轰作响，这让他觉得心烦。

不对，非常不对。弗朗西斯正在洗澡，亚瑟死死盯着数分钟前被弗朗西斯拆开的盒子，手里的笔把一个长句恶狠狠地反复划了好几遍。他其实根本没看那个句子，或者更准确地说，他看了，但他不知道那是什么意思，尽管这篇文章用的是他自己的母语。他对着mendeley页面却满脑子尽想些与他的课题无关的东西。弗朗西斯有问题，他一边在平板上划拉一边想，肯定有问题。他抬起头又看了一眼那个无人理会的孤零零的盒子——那里头是一条深蓝色的互扣式格纹领带，他送给弗朗西斯的礼物。

之所以觉得弗朗西斯有问题当然是有原因的，毫无疑问，弗朗西斯收到礼物的反应过于冷淡了。亚瑟仔细回忆了一遍弗朗西斯接过盒子时的表情，不会有错，平静得令人生疑，甚至称得上有些漠然。

“谢谢。”弗朗西斯的语调平稳得像是在平原上奔驰的跑车，“噢——”跑车在小石子上颠簸了一下，但相当短促，“是一条领带。”

他探过身在亚瑟脸上落下一个吻，带着一点礼仪性的冷淡。这很不正常，亚瑟想，以前可不是这样的。弗朗西斯会非常惊喜，会发出浮夸的感叹，接着他会以令人不适的热情揽住亚瑟，热烈地吻他的嘴唇，激得亚瑟起来一身鸡皮疙瘩。

亚瑟记忆里弗朗西斯从未有过如此冷淡的时刻。他不喜欢吗？他一头雾水地揣测着，但立刻就打消了这个念头，因为弗朗西斯连盒子也没来得及收就开始脱衣服，皮带扣划拉的声音异常清脆。亚瑟脸一红，他正裹得严严实实地拿着平板读文献，手上的文章才刚读完小综述，他猜测或许要过一会儿才能继续读下去了。

但是他猜错了。弗朗西斯脱完衣服，眼皮都没抬一下就走进了卫生间。亚瑟的脸还是烫的，他莫名其妙地望着弗朗西斯的背影，脑子里一时没转过弯来。

“我去洗澡了。”他听见弗朗西斯这样说。

“……”亚瑟恨不得把脑袋埋进被子里。他咬着唇，恨恨地埋怨自己的自作多情，好像在博弈中落了下风似的。他看着那条被冷落的领带，尴尬和难为情逐渐上涌，淹没了他本就已不算清晰的思维。

弗朗西斯肯定有问题，现在他无比确定了，弗朗西斯的行为实在过于反常。现在他已经完全没有任何心思继续读他的文章，他听到弗朗西斯淋浴的水声，脑子里呼啸着闪过无数种他认为的可能。

是弗朗西斯不喜欢这个礼物吗？不，应该不会。亚瑟记得清清楚楚，一个月前弗朗西斯的一条深蓝色领带被熨出了一个洞。

“真可惜。”弗朗西斯不无遗憾地说，“它跟我那套蓝色西装很配。”

那条领带最终还是被丢掉了，尽管弗朗西斯万分舍不得。接下来的一个月里始终没有时间重新再买一条，组里接了一个新项目，弗朗西斯走不开。这反倒给了亚瑟机会。送礼物向来让亚瑟头疼，无论是节日还是别人的生日，亚瑟往往需要提前两周开始思考应该送什么礼物为好，通常他会把想到的点子挨个记下来，然后一个一个慢慢筛选排除，很多时候直到送礼前一天才作出决定，而这次显然无需如此繁琐的思量。

亚瑟不知道弗朗西斯那条领带是什么牌子，他犹豫了很久，到底是选择相近的款式，又或是全然不管地另选一条。他在各种商场和专柜之间来回折腾了一个星期，终于决定还是选择前者——他希望这条新领带依然与弗朗西斯的蓝色西装相配。这之后选择具体的品牌和款式几乎又花去了他一个星期，结果显而易见，他再一次堪堪赶在节日的前一天才选定要送出去的礼物。

他挑选了一条尽可能相近的款式，这是最安全的选择，它会让弗朗西斯像喜欢原本那条一样喜欢它。但愿弗朗西斯会喜欢它。这是亚瑟的愿望，而事实表明弗朗西斯的反应与他的预想完全相悖。

他不喜欢。或许不是弗朗西斯有问题，是自己有问题。亚瑟有些沮丧地把自己之前长达半个月的准备判定为无用功，他回忆自己把礼物交给弗朗西斯的整个过程，自认为已经尽最大努力避免让对方过度失望，却没能取得应有的效果。

“或许你还记得你那条被熨坏了倒霉领带。”接过弗朗西斯的礼物后他这样挑起话头，同时尽力控制自己的面部表情，希望显得稀松平常。

“噢，当然记得，我可怜的领带——怎么了吗？”

“我给你买了一条新的。”他故作平淡地说，但他的心脏已经忐忑得快要跳出他的胸腔了。弗朗西斯饶有兴致地哦了一声，尾音微微上扬，像一把钩子，钩得亚瑟有些坐立不安起来。

他白了弗朗西斯一眼：“希望你不要抱太大希望，你知道领带的款式和花色很多，我没有那么多时间，只能随便拣了一条。我送你这个完全是因为同情你痛失心爱领带的不幸遭遇，我可没有义务揣测着你的心思去买你喜欢的款式。”

领带是随便买的，亚瑟试图给弗朗西斯传递这个信息。这样做当然有让人误以为自己不上心的风险，但至少能减少对方的期待，以免在发现礼物不符预期时过于失望。看看弗朗西斯那张脸吧，一副得兴味十足的自满样子，这让亚瑟没来由地觉得厌恶。他不确定弗朗西斯会不会如自己所想的那样喜欢这个礼物，因此弗朗西斯提前兴奋的表情就让他格外不安。

“好吧。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩。

这份隐隐的不安成了现实。弗朗西斯拆开盒子后平淡的表情远远近近地浮现在亚瑟脑海里，他现在心情很差。他不是没有料到这样的结果，但他左思右想，依然任性地感到委屈。

卫生间里的水声停了，弗朗西斯走出来，裹挟着满身热腾腾的水汽。他一个眼神也没给床头那个敞开的盒子，一言不发地钻进被窝里。

亚瑟终于忍不住了。

“我以为你就算不喜欢它，至少会把它收好。我想我或许低估了你厚脸皮的程度。”

“我为什么要呢？”弗朗西斯慢悠悠地回击，“你说过，这是你随便挑的，那么我当然可以同样随便地对待它。毕竟我可是精心为你准备了礼物，这不公平。”

“……”亚瑟想要反驳，但他悲哀地发现从弗朗西斯的话里找不到任何突破口。是的，“随便拣了一条”，这是他自己亲口说的，他原本以为可以借此让弗朗西斯在拆开礼物后因超出不高的心理预期感到惊喜，结果却是起了反作用——弗朗西斯因此感到不满。

除了收回这句话，他百口莫辩。意识到这一点的亚瑟追悔莫及。他不可能推翻自己的言论，他把这视为变相的认输。他并没有跟弗朗西斯比赛任何东西，但他就是莫名觉得这是认输。亚瑟强得过分的自尊不允许这样的事情发生。

无言的沉默中，弗朗西斯又把盒子往边上推了推，两条手臂枕着脑袋躺下来。亚瑟注意到他的动作，他平躺在自己身边，看起来非常轻松惬意。他看起来满不在乎。他说过要随便地对待亚瑟的礼物，他的确这样做了。

委屈、愤怒和不甘如洪水般一齐咆哮着涌上来，一层漫过一层，狠狠堵住亚瑟的胸口。他亟需出口发泄，但他不能。他没有理由责怪弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯抬起眼睛，看见亚瑟赌气似的咬住嘴唇，两颊微微涨红，握住触控笔的手用力得有些发白。

“亚瑟？”他轻轻叫了一声，没有回答。

弗朗西斯坐起来，掰过亚瑟侧对着自己的脸。亚瑟固执地硬着脖子不肯配合，他手上用了些力，亚瑟的视线与他的一触即收。只是很短的一瞬，但他依然看得清清楚楚。那双绿眼睛亮得惊人，眼眶有些泛红。他想他没有看错。

他无声地笑了笑。

“怎么要哭了？是谁让你难过？”

明知故问，亚瑟恨恨地想道。他没有回答，用胳膊肘撞了一下弗朗西斯的肚子。不疼，弗朗西斯反而笑出声来。

亚瑟转过头瞪他，眼底还泛着光。

“是你自己说随便给我挑的礼物，怎么我还没委屈，你倒先委屈上了？”弗朗西斯哭笑不得地揉了揉亚瑟的脑袋，“真的是随便挑的？”

亚瑟沉默地看了他一眼，又迅速移开了视线。他垂下眼睛，欲盖弥彰地盯着他看了好久也没有翻动的文章页面。

“不是。”当弗朗西斯以为自己不可能等到回答的时候，亚瑟终于开口了，声音很轻，发丝下的耳朵很红。弗朗西斯确信，如果自己在那一瞬间走了神，绝对不可能听到这微如蚊蚋的声音。

于是弗朗西斯就倾身吻住他的唇，把满腔的委屈堵了回去。

“我会把它好好收起来的。”在接吻的间隙，他咬着亚瑟的唇瓣低声喃喃。


End file.
